


Feet in the Sky

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ron drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet in the Sky

Ron gets a new Chuddley Canons’ poster for his ninth birthday; a shiny new one all to himself that’s bright like his hair and the players swooshing around on their brooms are what he wants to be. 

One of the eight-legged yucks crawls down the wall to escape the ghoul in the attic and the black blob shows up clearly against the fiery background. He follows it with his eyes, as carefully as he sometimes follows the flyers, until it’s not on top of his best birthday present before he squashes it, smearing it onto the old brickwork.

He hopes the nasty spider feet haven’t ruined the Canons’ sky.


End file.
